Vidas Cruzadas
by Neya91
Summary: AU. Luego de la muerte de los padres de su ahijado, Sirius se hace cargo de su custodia. Años después, queriendo escapar de la presión del mundo Mágico, éste decide ir a visitar a un viejo amigo de la infancia: Akatsuna no Sasori. Crossover.


-/-/-

-

**Vidas cruzadas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Sirius Black no fue el Encargado Secreto de los Potter… y todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso, después de la muerte de los padres de su ahijado, él se hace cargo de su custodia. Años después, queriendo escapar de la presión del mundo Mágico, Sirius decide ir a visitar a un viejo amigo de la infancia: Akatsuna no Sasori.

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, el resto está aún sin decidir.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este fic es un universo COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO, debido a que es un Crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter. Tendrá temática Yaoi/Slash, uso del Mpreg y algo de OOC.

**Nota Autor:** Muchas gracias a _Uko-Chan_ por su exelente trabajo al betear este chap. Especialmente por la paciencia #. Tu sabes, la pareja completamente dedicada .

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 1:  
**

Nueva Vida

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Risotadas, alboroto, el sonido de copas chocando entre sí, el constante murmullo excitado del gentío. Todos celebraban. Nadie de aquel lugar tenía una mueca distinta a la dicha en su rostro. Nadie en el mundo entendía cómo se sentía él en esos momentos. Todos los magos se felicitaban entre ellos y reían. En cambio, él solo podía sonreír con amargura.

En la lejanía, oyó el brindis de un mago calvo que exclamo fuertemente:

"¡Por Harry Potter! ¡Por el niño-que-vivió…!" y la sala se llenó de gritos de: "¡Salud!" junto con más risas de alegría.

¿El niño-que-vivió...? ¿Brindis? Esos magos no entendían nada. Ellos celebraban en nombre de un niño. Un niño que en esos momentos se encontraba en sus brazos, y que hace pocas horas había quedado huérfano. ¿Cómo alguien podía celebrar la muerte de Voldemort sin fijarse siquiera en las vidas que habían quedado en el camino? Arropó con sumo cuidado al bebé que llevaba en brazos, y salió rápidamente de la taberna.

Varios magos se entremezclaban con los muggles en una de las concurridas calles de Londres y uno de estos magos le regaló una edición del diario _El Profeta_. Con una mueca extraña, leyó los encabezados:

"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cae, el Mundo Mágico libre otra vez"

"El Mundo Mágico celebra por Harry Potter"

Con otras cosas por el estilo. Pero, ¿y sus amigos...? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Nadie los recordaba? En un apartado con letras más pequeñas pudo leer lo que a él le habían comunicado hace pocas horas.

_"El Mundo Mágico se conmueve ante el sensible fallecimiento de James y Lily Potter.  
En horas de ayer, Quien-no-debe-se- nombrado atacó el hogar de la ya mencionada familia, ubicado en el Valle de Godric, provocando la muerte de los dos adultos. Según fuentes cercanas, este hogar se encontraba bajo el conocido encantamiento Fidelio. Su guardián secreto era uno de los amigos de la infancia de James Potter, Peter Pettigrew. Éste es buscado por las fuerzas especiales de Aurores, implicado como principal culpable de la muerte de los jóvenes padres. _

_El pequeño hijo de ambos, Harry, se encuentra ahora con paradero desconocido. Aunque se confirmó que está bajo la custodia de quien fuese el antiguo guardián secreto y padrino del menor, Sirius Black, auror del ministerio de magia…"_

Con enfado e impotencia arrojó el ejemplar al piso y continúo su camino. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se aguaron al leer la información. Era difícil repetir una y otra vez en su mente la imagen de su amigo muerto frente a él. Con decisión, pasó una mano por su rostro, secando las traviesas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y, arropando nuevamente al bebé, comenzó a caminar hacia el que hace muchos años había sido su hogar.

-Grimmauld Place número 12 –leyó en voz baja.

Se quedó parado durante largos minutos frente a la puerta de la ancestral mansión de los Black, solo mirando, apreciando cada detalle que había cambiado desde que estaba deshabitada. Lentamente, tomó la manilla de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Las piernas le temblaban, pero su brazo sostenía firmemente al ser que dormitaba sobre él. Con paso decisivo, comenzó a caminar por el antiguo pasillo principal de la casa. A medida que avanzaba, los recuerdos del pasado se 

hacían cada vez más nítidos en su mente; Regulus, su madre, su padre… Muchos recuerdos gratos, al menos hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Después de eso, solo recordaba el reproche y decepción que le demostraba su "familia", recuerdos de cuando quedó solamente con el apoyo y comprensión de sus amigos.

Luego de subir las escaleras, frente a él apareció el pasillo que lo conducía a su habitación, nada había cambiado, aunque el tiempo había hecho gran mella en la que antaño había sido una lujosa mansión. Las telarañas adornaban cada una de las paredes, y extraños seres vagaban por toda la casa. Nada, absolutamente nada, quedaba de la grandeza que hace años había tenido aquel lugar.

La que fue su habitación seguía tal cual la había dejado cuando tenía 16 años. Aun quedaba en ella ese "algo" que solo le pertenecía a él. Rápidamente, llamó a un elfo doméstico.

-Ah, eres tú Kreacher –el mal humor y desprecio estaban claro en su voz.

-¿Qué desea el señor? –el elfo tenía el mismo tono que él.

-Quiero que limpies este lugar y traigas mi cama de cuando era niño aquí, para mi huésped.

El elfo miró con curiosidad la carga que traía su amo y después aceptó reacio obedecer esas órdenes.

En la espera de que Kreacher terminara de limpiar, se dedicó a hurgar entre las cosas que había dejado antes de irse. Todo parecía estar allí.

En un cajón, encontró un viejo pergamino y, con una sonrisa, comenzó a recordar…

El constante sonido de abrir y cerrar de cajones inundaba la atmosfera de la oscura habitación. Las paredes de roca solida, junto con la humedad del ambiente, daban a la mazmorra un aspecto aterrador. En una de las grandes estanterías, en el fondo del lugar, un niño de mediana estatura y brillantes ojos grises revolvía papeles y libros con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

-¡Lo encontré! – pensó, mientras una traviesa sonrisa le atravesaba el rostro.

_Hechizos avanzados y olvidados_, titulaba el libro. Con decisión, abrió el ejemplar y comenzó a leer rápidamente. Educado bajo los estrictos modos de una familia sangre pura, Sirius Black, a sus 9 años, contaba con una elegancia natural y un rostro de facciones atractivas. A pesar de las estrictas enseñanzas de su familia, su carácter juguetón y alegre era algo arraigado firmemente en él. "Un Black, no debe demostrar debilidad. Un Black no demuestra sentimientos. Un Black es superior a los demás". Ese era el constante discurso de su madre Walburga. Sinceramente, poco le importaban a él éstos sermones. Sus primas estaban a un día de llegar, y él debía darles con una buena bienvenida. Quizás una rana en sus vestidos les sentaría de maravilla.

Con gran rapidez, el primogénito de los Black tomó nota de lo que necesitaba y luego devolvió el libro a su lugar. Al encontrarse la estantería a una gran altura, subió a uno de los taburetes del lugar y con sumo cuidado dejó todo en orden, colocando el ejemplar de donde lo había sacado y luego se dispuso a bajar. Al perder un poco el equilibrio, comenzó a balancearse y por puro reflejo agarró un pergamino que estaba al alcance de la mano y éste lo acompañó en su caída al piso.

Picado por la curiosidad, se dispuso a examinar el objeto. El pergamino era exactamente igual a cualquier otro, con excepción de las extrañas escrituras contenidas en su interior. Pudo ver dos alfabetos distintos, uno que identificó como rúnico y el otro era con dibujos de algún tipo de idioma oriental. Rápidamente, olvidó la anterior idea de hacerle una jugarreta a sus primas y se dispuso a intentar traducir lo que para él resultaba más sencillo, las runas.

Ayudado por un diccionario, comenzó su tarea.

Pasado un largo tiempo, logró deducir que estaba escrito un Futhark Antiguo, el tipo de runas más conocido y estudiado, por lo que encontrar una traducción le fue muy sencillo. Al cabo de algunas horas, obtuvo el texto completo.

_-La lluvia no pertenece al desierto y el desierto no la atrae. Pero cuando ésta llega por cuenta propia, trae grandes cambios _–Al terminal la lectura, miles de dudas comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, no entendía nada de lo que acaba de leer y tampoco poseía conocimientos para descifrar la segunda parte de la escritura–. Tendrás que quedarte con la duda Sirius Black –pensó en voz alta.

De pronto, las runas comenzaron a desaparecer, formando con ellas una frase en idioma que pudo entender. Los dibujos orientales en ningún momento cambiaron y pareciera que, a momentos, el pergamino brillase con luz propia, que emergía de cada una de sus letras.

-Tabi Totsuzen… -leyó el muchacho la recién aparecida frase-. ¿Qué rayos significa esto? –Como si fuera una respuesta a sus dudas, la luz comenzó a emerger completamente del objeto y, luego de un momento, se encontró completamente cegado por el haz blanco que lo rodeó. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

-¡Hey! –chilló alguien a lo lejos. Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos no le respondían. La voz se hacía cada vez hacía más y más cercana. Abrió lentamente los ojos y seguidamente parpadeó, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación oscura, con paredes de madera y cientos de marionetas colgando alrededor. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba una mesa con varios instrumentos de construcción, en ningún momento se percató del muchacho pelirrojo que se agazapaba a su lado.

-Por fin despiertas, llevas como 2 horas allí durmiendo –el extraño sonrió. Ante su sorpresa, hizo el amago de levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba tumbado, pero en seguida se arrepintió, debido a que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y cayó nuevamente rendido ante la improvisada colcha.

-Sería mejor que no te levantases aun –habló nuevamente el extraño. Agudizó un poco la vista, para verlo un poco mejor. Era un chico de aproximadamente su edad. Y al parecer un poco más bajo en estatura, su rostro tenía un aspecto angelical, el cual era complementado con unos brillantes ojos color miel-. Ahora podrías responderme: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo es que apareciste de repente en mi habitación?

-¿Dónde estoy? –su voz sonó rasposa y el chico frente a él solo frunció el ceño. Pero en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa.

-Quien preguntó primero fui yo. Ahora contesta, ¿Eres un ninja de otra aldea? ¡¿Cómo apareciste aquí?!

_¿Ninja? ¿Aldea? ¿De qué rayos me habla?,_ pensó Sirius.

–No sé de qué me hablas. Ni mucho menos sé cómo aparecí aquí. De todas maneras, soy Sirius Black –contestó

–¿Si-li-us? (1) Que nombre más extraño. ¿De dónde saliste "Si-li-us"? Si es que verdaderamente te llamas así –dijo mordaz.

De pronto, el aludido abrió de sobremanera los ojos y comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro.

–¡El pergamino! ¡¿Dónde está el pergamino?! -Sentía que aquel pedazo de papel tenía la respuesta a lo que ocurría. Sus nervios se crisparon al ver al chico encogerse de hombros. De pronto lo vio, se encontraba tirado a un lado de la habitación junto con su libro de runas. Pidió al otro chico que se lo acercase el cual acepto la petición con renuencia-. ¡Esto! ¡Con esto llegué aquí! Apuesto a que es una maldita broma de Regulus… ese me las va a pagar -dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes ante la mirada confundida de su acompañante.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó

-¿El pergamino? De mi casa, lo encontré por casualidad –El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a inspeccionar el objeto.

–Tabi Totsuzen –murmuró-. Tú no eres de aquí –No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que un ligero color carmesí adornara el rostro del pelinegro.

-Pues… si me respondieras dónde estoy, te podría decir de dónde vengo –dijo arrogante, mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario del otro chico.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. Mi nombre es Akatsuna no Sasori. Un placer –hizo con una corta reverencia–. Y lo que tienes en tu mano es un pergamino de invocación. Es evidente que no eres de Suna.

-Oh, ¿Suna? ¿Queda muy lejos de Londres?– ladeó su cabeza-. En cuanto a lo que es el pergamino, ¿me lo podrías resumir o traducir?

Una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro. El otro chico, con una mueca seria en el rostro, comenzó a explicarle lo que era un pergamino de invocación, entre bromas del londinense y enojos por partes del pelirrojo.

Poco a poco fue naciendo una amistad. Y los viajes a través del pergamino se convirtieron en algo habitual en el joven Black, al menos, hasta que tuvo que abandonar su hogar olvidando en él, su querido pergamino.

-Sasori-chan… -murmuró Sirius, cuando terminó de recordar a su amigo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El tiempo en Grimmauld Place pasó rápidamente para ellos. Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a los cambios y lentamente Harry y Sirius volvieron a ser los mismos.

Para el último, asimilar el cambio en su vida había sido difícil, pasó de ser un soltero y conquistador empedernido a un padre responsable de un niño de poco más de un año, pero el cariño por su ahijado hacía que todo fuese más sencillo.

Harry crecía fuerte y sano. A la edad de 3 años ya hablaba de buena forma y Sirius trataba de enseñarle normas lo mejor que podía. Aunque, al parecer, su personalidad juguetona y rebelde se estaba traspasando poco a poco a su ahijado. Siendo éste un niño extrovertido y que hacia amigos fácilmente. _Igual a James_, se repetía muchas veces Sirius. Para el niño no había sido difícil acostumbrarse a su padrino. Aunque, éste se había prometido a sí mismo que el pequeño jamás olvidaría cuanto lo amaron sus padres.

En el último tiempo, el contacto con el Mundo Mágico había sido casi nulo. Fue una decisión suya, porque un día, Sirius llevó al pequeño al Callejón Diagon, y literalmente, casi los aplastaron cuando la gente quiso ver al que ellos denominaban el niño que vivió. Poco entendía el infante de esto, cosa que el mayor agradeció infinitamente.

Sin embargo, hoy decidió sacar un poco a Harry, ya que su piel estaba un poco pálida de tanto que estaban en casa. La plazoleta que eligió se encontraba casi vacía, uno que otro padre se encontraba mirando al grupo de niños que jugaba a algunos metros de las bancas. Las hojas caídas y el tono rojizo de los arboles rodeaban el lugar. Suspiró sonoramente a la espera de que su ahijado se cansase pronto, para poder volver a casa a la hora de la merienda. Continuó sentado, hasta que sintió la presencia de un hombre frente a él.

-¿Sirius…? –murmuró el hombre.

El aludido levantó la vista rápidamente, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que en esos momentos era el único amigo que le quedaba de la infancia. Quien fue su compañero de aventuras y travesuras hace años en Hogwarts. Aquel que quizás fue el responsable de que los Merodeadores se unieran y más tarde se convirtieran en animagos. El hombre tomó asiento junto a él y el silencio inundó el lugar. Solo la risa de niños en la lejanía y el sonido del viento, cortaban un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-Moony –susurró casi inaudiblemente a modo de reconocimiento.

El encontrarse ahora con Remus era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Sabía que se había equivocado al no acudir a él, pero el enfado de enterarse que estaba en pareja con el engreído de Malfoy y su orgullo fue más fuerte que la necesidad de sentirse apoyado. Sin embargo, la mueca de angustia en el rostro de su amigo hicieron que su estomago diera un vuelco. Nunca esperó que Remus lo mirase con los ojos llenos de decepción.

-¿Por qué no acudiste en mi ayuda, Sirius?– cuestionó con aflicción el hombre lobo-. ¿No somos amigos?

Su respuesta no llegó enseguida, lo único que podía pensar era:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo nos encontraste?– Y las palabras salieron solas. Quería que el hombre se fuera, que el único amigo que le quedaba lo mirara de esa forma, era demasiado. Sonrió amargamente al mirar con detención a su amigo. Poco quedaba de aquel ojeroso y andrajoso muchacho. Ahora vestía una linda túnica que marcaba suavemente su pequeño vientre abultado.

-Te agradecería que no gritaras delante de un niño, Sirius –habló con enfado su amigo. Fue solo en ese momento en el que se percató del pequeño niño rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, agarrado como lapa a la túnica de su amigo. Al verlo, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Así que él es Draco –afirmó Sirius-. ¿Qué puedo decirte…? _Felicidades_, Remus, tienes una hermosa familia –añadió con algo de sarcasmo-. No creí que necesitaras de nosotros, Moony.

Remus hizo el amago de responderle, pero ante los tirones del menor a su túnica lo hicieron ponerle completa atención al pequeño rubio.

-Papi, ¡prometiste que jugaríamos!– gimoteó el infante con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro-. No que hablarías con un extraño –agregó, mirando con desdén al otro mago, haciendo una mueca muy parecida a las que suele usar su padre, al referirse a aquellos inferiores a él.

-Ve a jugar tu solito por ahora, Draco. Tengo cosas que arreglar con tu _tío _-proclamó haciendo especial énfasis en el parentesco de Sirius con el niño, mientras miraba al aludido sonriente -. ¿Vez ese montón de niños de allí…? Apuesto a que entre ellos encontrarás un amiguito con quien jugar. ¡Anda, ve!

-No _quero_ amigos como ellos –rezongó con arrogancia. Aun así, obedeciendo a su papi, se dirigió hacia los pequeños que jugaban alegremente, entre los cuales se encontraba Harry.

Olvidando su anterior discusión por un momento, los dos adultos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde jugaban _sus_ dos pequeños. Draco se había integrado al juego rápidamente, y ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia uno de los columpios del lugar, mientras Harry contaba apoyado en un árbol.

-No lo entiendo –suspiró volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo, mientras su anterior sonrisa era borrada de su rostro-. No te entiendo, Black. ¿Te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Cómo los busque todo este tiempo? – Su rostro se lleno de amargura y miró seriamente a su amigo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas–. No puedo creerlo –murmuró-, tanto buscarlos y, si es que no me equivoco al verte en este parque, estabas en el hogar de tu familia.

-No hay mucho que entender, Remus. Quería empezar de nuevo y tú… -vaciló un poco- ya tienes tu familia. Hiciste tu elección, Moony.

-¡¿Mi elección?! –exclamó-. Nunca me dijeron que tenía que elegir entre ustedes o Lucius. Somos amigos, Sirius. ¡_Éramos_ amigos, al menos! No tenías derecho de hacer esto. Fui tan amigo de James como tú. Esto es tan típico de ti, creer que lo que pasa solo te afecta a ti y te olvidas de los 

que te rodean.

-Escúchame, Remus –dijo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes–. Lo siento, no tenía el derecho de esconderme; pero quería comenzar de cero. Acostumbrarme a esto y que Harry se acostumbre a mí. Asimilarlo. Lo siento de veras. Y tú estabas ya con Malfoy, así que no creí que te importaría.

-Padfoot – El hombre sonrió-. Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

Ya rota la tensión, conversaron largamente, riéndose de los viejos tiempos y contándose todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

-… lo que le pasó a Narcissa fue una lástima –comentó Sirius, de la nada.

- Lo fue –suspiró con dolor-. A pesar de haber sido un matrimonio arreglado, para Lucius fue un duro golpe. En especial debido a que Draco era apenas un bebé de pecho cuando ocurrió. Él dice que fue el pago por alejarse de Voldemort. Aunque siempre agrega que pudo haber sido peor, porque perder a Draco sí que hubiese destruido a ambos.

-Entiendo perfectamente. Ahora que tengo a Harry, sé que moriría si le pasa algo. Y todos sabemos que ese loco siempre quería atacarte donde más te dolía, nadie podría enfrentarse a él sin perder algo. Mucho menos si lo _traicionabas, _como hizo Lucius –murmuró con amargura–. Sin embargo, fuera como fuera, Narcissa era mi prima y en algún lugar dentro de mí, siento su pérdida –sonrió de repente-. Aunque me alegro por ti, Remus. Sinceramente, me alegro de que estés tan feliz.

-Mi vida cambió desde que lo conocí, Sirius. Sé que es difícil de entender y mucho más difícil aceptar. Como tú dices, Lucius no era más que una _Serpiente_, pero él ha cambiado. Desde el momento que dejó a Voldemort por su familia, cambió para bien.

-Claro, _cambió_ de gustos sexuales, aparentemente –dijo con tono irónico y al ver la mirada de su acompañante, no pudo evitar agregar:- Veo que todo parece irte de maravilla –sonrió, haciendo alusión al vientre del licántropo. Quien se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Todo está perfectamente. Y ahora que pasaron los años, después de aquello, todo mucho mejor.

-Eh, Remus… debo decirte algo –la voz le sonó un poco nerviosa. El reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia no era parte de sus planes, pero sintió la obligación de decirle lo que pensaba hacer.

-Sirius, sé que no te gusta que eligiera a Lucius, pero…

-No es eso –obligó a su amigo a mirarlo a los ojos. A lo lejos pudo ver que poco a poco los niños comenzaban a irse con sus padres, y vio a Harry corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos-. Remus, yo me voy.

-¿Disculpa? – cuestionó.

-Me iré junto a Harry. Nos iremos a buscar otra vida, sin interferencias de fanáticos y el peligro de encontrarnos con Mortífagos sueltos. A otro lugar fuera del Mundo Mágico.

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius? ¿Dónde podrías ir?

Su amigo solo sonrió amargamente y Remus comprendió que no volvería a verlos en mucho tiempo.

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)Los japoneses pronuncian la "r" como "l" XD

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

¡¡Nuevamente gracias a _Uko-chan_ por betear este chap!!


End file.
